Viyer
=Details= Viyer is a Sarvos-type Traveler, member of the Gatekeepers and creator of the Armodocs and Syclodocs. Under the orders of Glyaxia Command, Viyer and the other Gatekeepers began researching Dimension Gates for use against the Villser on the planet Granthan. This became the start of his Clandestine Operations as the Glyos universe continued to expand. =Story= Soul of the Traveler The film opens with a flashback to the ending of "The Cliffs of Granthan," with Pheyden uplifting Argen to sentience and taking the Buildman away to serve a new higher purpose. Some time later, near the cliff where that pivotal scene occurred, the Granthan division of the Rig Corps is camped for the night. Commander Reyus informs rig operator Gearius that Glyaxia Command has issued them new orders: the two of them are to take one of the The Rigs and investigate a set of coordinates, with the rest of the Corps arriving to meet them afterwards. After operator Klace is instructed to await their message, Reyus and Gearius set out, both noticing strange energy levels that Reyus finds somehow familiar, and they take the Rig down to the bottom of the cliff. As they land near a cave entrance, their way in is blocked by the sudden arrival of a Gobon. Reyus orders the Gobon to stand aside, but it instead powers up its weapons, forcing Gearius to destroy it with the Rig's weapons. They proceed inside, where they encounter the Gatekeepers in front of a Dimension Gate. Reyus confronts the Gatekeepers and states that Glyaxia Command has ordered them to cease their attempts to open the gate; this alarms Gearius, who had not been told what the Rig Corps' true objective was. Gatekeeper Viyer refuses to obey orders, claiming that opening the gate is vital to saving the Glyos System. Having created the Armodocs to serve as guardians against the Villser, he plans to use the gate to summon a Villser so that the Armodocs can see the visage of their enemy. The gate opens, but instead of a Villser, Scar Pheyden appears in front of them. Because of this unexpected occurrence, the Armodocs identify Travelers as the enemy and turn against their creators, capturing Reyus and two Gatekeepers. The remaining Gatekeepers warp away while Scar Pheyden defends Gearius by destroying Armodocs, eventually unleashing a massive burst of energy that leaves him drained and turns him green. All hope seems lost when more Armodocs appear, but Viyer returns and holds them off long enough for Gearius and Scar Pheyden to escape through the Dimension Gate. Once through, Scar Pheyden seals the gate by destroying the other entrance. Gearius mourns the loss of his commander, his unit, and his now-rusted and broken Rig. A group of black and white Travelers appears in front of them, led by a Traveler who identifies Scar Pheyden as his operative Agent Nemica. Gearius and the lead Traveler then recognize each other; the mysterious black-clad individual is actually Klace. Klace explains that when Gearius and Nemica went through the gate, they traveled through both time and space, arriving in the future on planet Rilleco. After they left, the Rig Corps was attacked and almost completely by Armodocs in what is now known as the Massacre on Granthan; Klace was among the few that survived thanks to their Rigs. The Travelers finally leave Rilleco and head for the Edgeliner Balena to meet with Glyaxia Command. Moments after they leave, three Delphi arrive on Rilleco, noting that they have ensured the cycle's continuation and hoping for forgiveness for what they have done...http://soulofthetraveler.com/ Project: OMFG "Deactivate memory sync." Sullkren ordered. "Central control, where were these images recorded?" "All data was generated from the Zorennor sector, Commander Sullkren." the system replied. "...Zorennor." Sullkren acknowledged. It confirmed his suspicions. "Central control, download all data to location: Code Viyer and set your self destruction sequence." the Sarvos ordered. "Task completed, Commander Sullkren." the system answered. As Sullkren left the Rift Probe for deep space, the small craft carried out its final order. "Change is coming.." Sullkren noted.http://www.onelldesign.com/comics/omfg/ Sycloriun Engineered Armodoc "Specially developed for dark missions of questionable intent by Glyaxia Command, the Sycloriun Engineered Armodoc, or "Syclodoc", possesses nearly limitless destructive capabilities. Through the use of stolen Sycloriun technology, this new breed of Armodoc has been specifically created to obey the direct orders of Glyaxia Command alone, not subject to the same core directives of previous models. Moving to secure its dominion over all of Glyos, Glyaxia Command dispatches a lone Syclodoc to investigate a particularly strange gathering near the Edge of Space..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/11/syclodoc.html Enigma Source "Analysis complete." Sullonev's wrist screen began to display the results. "Commander Viyer, this entity, it's..." he paused as he saw the final results of the target. A Proto Sincroid was before them. "Sullonev, bring it here." Viyer ordered. "Yes, Commander." answered Sullonev as he warped away and into the fray of the losing battle. Noboto watched space fold before him as someone new warped in. "A Traveler!!! Now we may have a problem. You know what to do!" Noboto fell back to Gobon's position and let the Gobon easily picked up the smaller Noboto. With a swift thrust he hurled Noboto like a cannonball towards Sullonev. The Traveler showed no signs of stepping aside from the burning pink ball of anger, so Noboto opened fire from his laser eyes. This caught Sullonev off-guard and knocked him backwards a bit. However, it wasn't enough as the two began a dance across the star field behind them. Every move was matched. Every blow was countered and returned. "Come on!" the little trapper exclaimed angrily. Still observing from afar, Commander Viyer was taking mental notes. "Impressive. This Proto Sincroid moves and fights like a Traveler, yet possesses a unique energy signature in its powered form. This display of power will not go unnoticed by Glyaxia Command for very long..." Space around the continuing fight started to shimmer. The faint logo of Glyaxia Command was forming from the warp signature. "...not very long at all." Protokeeper Advanced Gatekeeper]]"Through a combination of Dimension Gate technology and genetic manipulation, individually controlled travel into the Zorennor Rift is now more stable, allowing for an unlimited spectrum of lifeforms to be tracked and captured by Viyer's specialized Gatekeeper Protoclones."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/12/protokeeper.html Flatwalker "Created by Gatekeeper Viyer in his clandestine laboratory, the Noboto Protoclone has been refined and produced in greater numbers for use by Glyaxia Command. Under the watchful eye of Commander Akurriax, the Glyaxia Protoclones study and modify the transforming abilities of the Tri Hub Configuration (THC) Flatwalker. Designed to quickly adapt to its surroundings, the Flatwalker operates mainly as a surveillance device for Glyaxia Command, relaying all gathered information instantly back to Block Base."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/05/flatwalker.html Dark-Traveler-Glyaxia-CLOSE-WEB.png Glyos-glyaxia-command-block-preview-05.png Glyos-glyaxia-command-block-preview-06.png Glyos-glyaxia-command-block-preview-07.png Super Crayboth Glyventure! "Attention, Crayhunters! Welcome to planet Alcray, largest sporebog in the known Glyos System! The Rhythemitter we stole from Gatekeeper Viyer will lure the Crayboth into the open. After activating your Axis Armor, capture as many Crayboth as possible to proceed to the next sector. If you're dying to know what the Crayboth are thinking, utilize one of our genetically engineered hunter clones to gather more information and maybe you'll get lucky. Stay alert! Reconnaissance reports that those crusters have something big down there..." Chariot's Keep ]]Flashing through "Outer Space" on a mysterious trajectory. The legendary Atarikoth Comet unknowingly receives a group of unwanted visitors, determined to unlock the "Chariot's Keep." Matching speed with the massive comet, the Edgeliner Marezioc drops off a trained squad. "Let's get down there! This is our chance." commands Evenollus. Leading a pack of well armed Marezioc Guard Protoclones, the team touched down on the comet's rocky surface with ease. Using weapons originally built for other worldly beings, the Guard began blasting into the dense rock surface. "Move swiftly." Evenollus barked at them. He would not let his commander down with this secret mission. "Evenollus, we've breached the surface." called back one of the Guards. "Commander Viyer was right..." responded another, "...this is no simple comet..." Peering down into the hole revealed a different world than the surface might lead you to believe. Rock became ruins of a different nature. More like petrified vines hardened over time. Against the walls and floor lay the rock-like outer shell remains of something more sinister in nature from outer space. "...it is an ancient vessel!" continued the Guard as they slipped further down their newly created rabbit hole. Each squad member slowly entered the ruins and marched single file. Yet, one couldn't help but stare at the petrified remains as they went deeper into the bowels of the ancient ship. The Bitkeeper "While mapping the various otherworldly planes that the last remaining Dimension Gates still had access to, Gatekeeper Viyer discovered a world unlike anything ever recorded before, even within the esoteric Gatekeeper Codex. Upon crossing into this odd place, Viyer and his companion, Gatekeeper Varriun, found their appearances drastically altered. Within an instant, every curve became angled and hyper defined, their very beings totally compressed and reformatted into geometric patterns. They had become captured "bits" of information, completely stored within cube-like forms. After a prolonged exploration into this incredible "Bit World", it was decided that Gatekeeper Varriun would remain to collect more information, while Viyer would return back home to document what, and whom, they had uncovered on their expedition. Varriun remains to this day, a Bitkeeper beyond the Gate."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2017/02/the-bitkeeper.html Wrath of the Reborn ]] ]]Reemerging from the events surrounding the appearance of the Atarikoth Comet and the devastating Diversus Gate Incident that followed, Gatekeeper Viyer once again turned his focus on the study and genetic manipulation of the most unique and powerful entities found throughout the Glyos System and beyond. Accompanied by his loyal bodyguard and friend, Traveler Evenollus, Viyer crossed through the Zorennor Rift aboard his rebuilt Edgeliner Marezioc in search of the original Villser homeworld, Odravunn, and the untold lifeforms rumored to exist there. However, before reaching their destination, the Edgeliner was attacked by an unknown, cycloptic creature that possessed bizarre and incredible dimensional abilities. After a long and exhaustive battle due to the its extraordinary regenerative properties, the chaotic beast was finally repelled by the brave actions of Evenollus, who suffered near fatal damage in the process of phasing through the monster's body. Desperate to save the life of his companion, Viyer infused Evenollus with a combination of hyper powered Mordireus energy and a captured sample of the very beast that almost destroyed him...https://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2019/06/wrath-of-reborn.html =Soul of the Traveler= Wave 11 Gatekeeper Viyer Sarvos Archive-gatekeeper-viyer.jpg|Gatekeeper Viyer Sarvos =Enigma Source= Wave 30 Neo Gatekeeper Viyer Sarvos Warm Purple/Magenta with painted eyes, Magenta accents and bonus Phanost head. $8 Archive-sarvos-viyer2.jpg|Neo Gatekeeper Viyer Sarvos Gatekeepers-WEB.png =Chariot's Keep= Wave 56 Glyarmor Gatekeeper Viyer Includes all new Glyarmor set with Neo Sarvos head and Varteryx head plus full Pheyden figure. $14 Archive-glyarmor-viyer.png|Glyarmor Gatekeeper Viyer Archive-glyarmor-viyer2.png|Varteryx Gatekeeper Viyer Mimic Crew-Of-The-Marezioc.png|Crew of the Edgeliner Marezioc Glyarmor-Gatekeeper-Sullonev-USE.png|Glyarmor Gatekeeper Sullonev (Secret Build)http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2016/06/thank-you.html =Hybrid Horizons= Wave 80 Commander Viyer Enigma Guardian Includes full Glyarmor set with Neo Sarvos and Varteryx heads plus full Pheyden figure and bonus scarf. 26 total parts. $16 Commander-Viyer-Enigma-Guardian.png|Commander Viyer Enigma Guardian =References= Category:Gatekeepers Category:Sarvos Category:Glyarmor Category:Neo Sarvos Category:Neo Gatekeepers